Step Sibling No More?
by FrozenKeys671
Summary: "What the hell am I thinking? This can't possibly work!" He grabbed the strands of his hair. "Actually, it's possible. You two aren't blood related, so there's no harm in dating." One of his step siblings stated. "You think I have a chance?" She nodded, "Both of you do." He looked confused. "She loves you too idiot!" HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME IF I DID, IT BE A MESS!
1. Meet Your Family part 1

So, this is the place. It looks huge, scratch that, the place is huge. It's a mansion, a freaking mansion. I'm living here? I guess I should walk in, nothing's going to happen if I just stand out here doing nothing but stare at this huge place.

_Damn, this place is even bigger in the inside. Hope I don't get lost._

I was just walking around minding my own business when I saw two girls walking and talking. I really didn't mind them, but what caught my eye was their hair. One with bright pink curly hair and the other was in a wavy palish pink. Pink hair, that reminded me of a pyromaniac friend of mine.

_They could be sisters._

I stopped walking when one caught sight of me. I was about to say hi until the curly haired one gasped and ran away. The other looked down and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Um, do you know what that was all about?  
I asked dumbfounded.

Uh, um... she...  
Her voice got lower.

Excuse me, what was that?  
I leaned in a little closer to hear.

She...was just...  
Her voice got even lower as if it was a whisper.

-sigh-  
Never mind. So my name is...

I was just about to say my name until I noticed she wasn't anywhere in sight. I was left dumbstruck-ed.

I decided to just continue with my walk up the stairs into a hallway that lead to pretty much anywhere in the building. I found a door that's labeled 'Game Room'. And so, I walked in only to find a loud girl with rainbow hair yelling at a game she just lost to. I sweat dropped when she was strangling the 'Test Your Strength' game character **(You know those arcade games that are life size, that actually has a real life model)**. She kept rambling about how the game was fixed when the word 'Weak' showed up. I sweat dropped even more when she grabbed a bat from who knows where and started smashing the game.

_She sure has a temper when it comes to losing..._

I was about to turn around when she suddenly called out to me.

Who the hell are you?!

I-um... well you see...

Never mind about that, you in for a round of air hockey?  
She asked adrenaline took over her curiosity

Um-no thanks, I'm just walking around getting used to the place.

BOO! C'mon, just one round. If air hockey ain't your thing, how 'bout a game of COD? Hey where the hell did ya go?!

_Wow, she's competitive..._

I walked out of there in a hurry. I didn't want to get my head smashed in if I won against her.

I continued walking through the halls going back down the stairs. I just kept walking, not bothering to check what's on the other side of the doors I pass. Until suddenly, I bumped into someone causing that person and all the things they were carrying to fall. I stumbled back and was about to apologize when I noticed a bunch of fabric, a few measuring tapes, and sketch designs were scattered all over the was when a girl with shimmering purple hair snapped at me.

Well aren't _you_ going to apologize.  
It was more of a snooty demand then a question.

Oh-uh-um-I...sorry about that...

Geez, well never mind and just help me with this.  
She said irritatingly while picking up the dropped items.

I nodded stumbling to the ground and started picking everything up. Once we were done, she thanked me and just walked off.

Again, I was left dumbstruck-ed on what happened.

_First, I meet two pink haired girls, one weirdo and a shy girl. A tempered rainbow haired one. Now this purple haired snooty one. Who's next? Seriously, what's going on?_


	2. Meet Your Family part 2

Again, I was left dumbstruck-ed on what happened. First, I meet two pink haired girls, one weirdo and a shy girl. A tempered rainbow haired one. Now this purple haired snooty one. Who's next?

_Man, all this walking around is starting to make me hungry. I wonder where the kitchen is._

I then stopped in my tracks, noticing a sweet smell coming from the room few doors down the hall. I was making my way there as the smell just go stronger.

_Mmm, what is that? Apple? Yeah, that's definitely apple. Hoping it's apple pie._

_This must be the kitchen then._

When I opened the door, it indeed was the kitchen. My eyes were roaming around the place seeing that there were sliced apples, flour, bowls and spoons all over the place. Then I noticed a girl with blond hair in a cowgirl hat pulling a pie out from the oven. My mouth started watering at the sight of the pie.

_I sure could have a slice right now..._

Can I help you with anything?  
She asked when she noticed my presence.

Oh yeah, I was just getting a bite to eat. Something to snack on.  
I said, when my stomach made a low growl.

Well then, here and have some of my homemade apple pie. It sure could fill an empty stomach.  
She said with a big smile on her face.

That's when I realized she had a little country accent.

_It kind of suited her._  
Thanks, I was getting hungry just walking around.

Walking around? Oh wait, you're the new guy. I've heard about ya.  
She said.

Really? Who-

Well if you don't mind, I need to get back to what I was supposed to do. Go ahead and help yourself to some pie.  
With that she left the kitchen, again I was left dumbstruck-ed.

That was a little rude, I didn't even finish what I was saying.  
I said with a little annoyed tone.

I walked up to the pantry and grabbed a small plate. Then I went up to the utensil counter to grab a knife and fork. After I got what I needed, I walked up to the counter where the pie was and cut myself a slice.

Sure looks delicious.  
I said as I subconsciously licked my lips.

When I finished, I left my dishes in the sink and continued my tour in the mansion.

_I wonder why that girl left so quickly. Ah it shouldn't bother me._

I kept walking, and walking till I heard...

_music? Where is it coming from?_

I was listening to the music, while my feet just made their way to a door I was just standing in front of. I looked up to see a sign saying 'Music Room'. _Well duh..._

I slowly reached for the knob, turned it, then slowly entered. I crept my head in to see two girls. Letting my self in more, I can actually get a good look at both of them.

One girl had dark red hair that looks like it wasn't red at all, it had a few black streaks here and there. She was wearing a black cardigan over a purple button up blouse. She had a black mini skirt with a bow on the side while wearing black tights. Her footwear, a pair of heels, was of course black with a silver buckle on the side. Around her neck, was a crescent moon shaped amulet that was in a haze of dark purple and blue. On her left wrist, was a charm bracelet. It had different charms on them, some looked liked signs of the constellations. **(Like the symbols on Lucy's keys, but in charms) **Despite wearing a lot of black, it actually suited her.

The other, was a blond. Her hair lay-ed loosely around her shoulders while her bangs framed her heart-shaped face. She was wearing an off the shoulder white blouse with a few purple swirls that ends mid-thigh. She had on light blue short shorts, with light brown sandals with a dark blue bow on them. She was beautiful, she was probably every guys' dream girl. She had curves in all the right places. Seriously, she had a gift. Yeah call me a pervert, but she had a gifted chest. She had big chocolate-brown eyes that suited her whole appearance. She had a bright smile adorn on her face while she sways side to side.

The blond was listening to the red-head play the piano while singing Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I could tell she was into the song because her eyes were closed while her fingers found their way to each preferred key.

_I have to say, they both look beautiful._

I just stood there watching the red-head play while the blond continued to sway. Once the song was done the red-head spoke.

Well, unexpected guest, how did you like the show?  
She asked eyes still close.

The blond turned around to see what the red-haired girl meant.

Wh-what?  
_How the heck did she know I was here when here eyes aren't even open?!_

-Sigh-  
I said, "Did you like the show?"  
She stated, clearly irritated that she had to repeat herself.

She opened her eyes to stare at me. I didn't answer her, I just kept staring into her deep purple eyes. It felt like once you look into them, you get lost in another universe.

Hey earth to idiot over there!  
She yelled, pulling me out of my daze.

Huh-what?  
I asked a little confused to what's going on.

The blond giggled when she turned backed to the red-head.  
Hey Rukka, how did you know he was in here? You weren't even looking.

_So the red-head is named Rukka. Means bright blue flower. Yeah, that sooo~ fits her personality. _

I didn't really know. I just felt another presence in the room. Plus my hearing picked up the slight turn of the knob when he opened the door.  
She shrugged.

_What? How was she able to hear a soundless turn of a knob?_

If you're wondering how, I have sensitive hearing that can pick up soft sounds you wouldn't be able to hear. Like mumbling, a really soft whisper, pretty much things you wouldn't be able to.  
She answered me knowing that I was probably thinking how.

_What the hell? Can she read minds or something?_

No I cannot read your mind, I've been asked those kinds of questions all the time.

Yeah, Rukka here pretty much has special hearing. Like a cat I guess.  
The blond stated.

Oh...  
Was all I could say.

Then she asked  
So, what are you doing in here?

Hm, well I was just walking around. Getting used to the place.

Used to the place? Wait are you a new worker here?  
She was a little curious.

Ah, no.  
_New worker? What is she talking about?_

Of course he's not. He seems to be an idiot to be one.  
The red-head, I mean Rukka said and went back to playing the piano.

_An idiot? Seriously, what are they talking about?_

Then why are you - No wait! Could you be the-  
She was cut off.

Please don't tell me that he is!

But I'm pretty sure. We're expecting to meet the new family.

Um what-  
I was cut off.

How do we know it's really him?!  
Rukka was getting annoyed by now.

_Okay, I guess I'll just let them go. I clearly don't know what's going on._

We can always just ask...

Geez Lucy, what's with you and asking?

_So the blond's name is Lucy. Lucy? Wait isn't that the name of Levy's best friend? What is she doing here?_

What's with you and hurting people?

_Hurting people?_

It pleases me to see people in pain.

_What?! Is she for reals?!_

Never mind, let's just ask. Hey are you- Where'd he go?  
They both turned to only find him out of the room.

Geez, now that was weird.  
I said to no one in particular as I kept on walking.


	3. A Party for You part 1

Geez, now that was weird.  
I said to no one in particular as I continued walking.

I was walking when there was a pathway that lead to the left and one leading to the right. I was about to head left when I heard a loud bang sound coming from the right. It sounded like something popped. So I ended up taking the right hall. It lead to a big double door. I was curious to know what happened. When I reached for the knob, there was a sudden scream. When I looked to the side, there was the pink curly-haired girl running towards me.

What the...Wait what are you-...  
I was tackled to the ground.

NO! You can't go in until everything is ready!  
She yelled.

What? Why? I heard a loud bang coming from here.  
I was clearly confused to what happen.

WHAT?! That must have been the balloons.

_Balloons?_

STILL! You CAN'T go in here till everything is ready!

Alright, alright. I got it. Can't go in until everything is ready. By the way, what do you mean by everything?

Nope! That's a secret. You need to wait until someone calls for you. So you better not go in here.

Really though, why? What's inside?  
I was reaching for the knob again, when she smacked me on the head.

I SAID NO!

Alright I got it. Can't go in till I get called. Geez.  
I rubbed the spot where she hit.  
_Man that hurt._

Good, so you better not. Or else...  
She opened the door wide enough for her to enter and enough for me to not see anything inside. She closed the door, but then opened it again to make sure I wouldn't go in.

_Okay...that was even weirder than the first time I saw her._

And so, I walked to a place where I can actually go and get away from all this confusion. Out in the back of the mansion, was a garden. It was beautiful, different flowers everywhere. There even was a lake with a decorative gate around it. To one side, there was a little area where you could relax under a huge tree. To the other, was a few benches, picnic tables, and a swing set. There was even a fountain.

_Why would they need a fountain when there is a lake?_

I walked up to one of the bench swings and sat down. I recalled about the girls I met here.  
They sure are something... Okay, let's make a list of their personality. Though, I don't know much.

List of the Girls in the Mansion  
The first girl, bright pink curly hair. Blue eyes. Was what, jumpy from the first meet? Was weird, and a little demanding during the second.  
The next was one with wavy palish pink hair. Olive green eyes, I believe. Seems to be shy.  
Then there was the flayed out rainbow haired one. Hot pink eyes. Has a temper to loosing. Could be competitive.  
The purple wavy curled ends one. Eyes were crystal ice blue. Another one with a temper. A little snooty. Has a thing for fashion, I presume.  
The fifth, a blond. Judging by her looks in plaid, the boots, cowgirl hat and accent, she must be from the country side.  
Then the sixth is the dark-haired red-head Rukka. Dark shimmering purple eyes. Plays piano. Has sensitive hearing. Likes to hurt people.  
And lastly, the blond. Name is Lucy, I wonder if she's Levy's best friend. Chocolate eyes. Seems to be nice.

Geez, theses girls sure are something. Heck I don't even know the first five's name, just the last two. What about the owner of this place? Where is he? Heck where are they?

I was busy talking to myself to even realize a maid with amber hair and an expressionless face was calling me.  
Excuse me sir. Sir.

Huh, oh what is it?  
_Sir?_

Mistress Pheabe said that you are needed in the ballroom.

The ballroom? Why am I needed there?

Sorry Sir, but you must wait till we get there. I will lead the way.  
She said as she turned and walked back inside the mansion.

Uh alright I guess...  
I got up and just followed her lead.  
_Why am I needed? No one told me I would be doing anything here yet. And who is this 'Mistress Pheabe'?_

I followed her down the hall, back to the huge double doors to which I guess the ballroom.  
_It sure is quiet here. Wonder where the rest of the maids and servants are._

Sir, we are here.  
The maid stopped indicating that we made it in front of the ballroom.

So, this is the ballroom?  
She nodded.

And I'm needed here?

Yes, sir.

Why?

Then there was a small smile on her face.  
Now sir, it wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it?

I was shocked to hear her say that, heck I was shock to see a smile on her face.  
Oh-um...Okay I guess.

I was still in my little shock when she opened the door to the ballroom. It was dark when we walked in, I had to take small steps just so I won't stumble on something.  
Hey, um, maid...Why is it dark?  
She didn't answer.  
_Oh hell, I hope she didn't just make up the 'ballroom' thing as an excuse to possibly rape me here in the dark._

I was about to call out for her again, when the lights turned on and a sudden shout of 'Surprise' came. I adjusted my eyes to the sudden brightness to see that there was the rest of the staff, a boy with green hair; about the age of ten, the seven girls I met, a man with orange/light brown hair holding a smug smile on his face, and near him was my mother with my older brother and sister.

_What's with this sudden 'Surprise'? Where the hell was that boy, and that man? Most especially, where the hell have those three been? Great, more questions I have that needs to be answered._


	4. A Party for You part 2

I was still in shock, and confusion to do anything. The only thing that pulled me out of my shock was that the bright pink haired girl jumped in my face. I stumbled back at the sudden closeness. Her along with the rainbow haired one came up to me and welcomed me to the place. I was really, really confused...

"Uh, wh-what's going on here?" I asked, and looked around. I then snapped my direction to my mother and my two siblings. "And where the heck were you three?!" I yelled. The older woman slowly shook her head from side to side, while the boy with a silver white hair just smirked. "We said we'd be in the main study before we got here. We told you to meet us in there before going around, but I'm guessing you got lost on your way here that you ended up bumping into a few of the residents here," he said while lending an arm out indicating to the group of the seven girls. The other girl who was with the three, with long, waist length dark purple hair just smiled. "This boy, never listens. I'm sorry if he caused any trouble here. You know, we're still knew to the place." She apologize to the group of girls and the man next to the kid.

The pale pink haired girl waved a hand, "No worries, it's fine. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing as I was being shy." She smiled gently as she tilted her head to the side. She then turned her head towards me, "I'm sorry if I may seem shy, but I'm usually like that to people I just meet for the first time. Let me introduce myself, my name is Fusia Maripos." She held her hand out, I took it and shook hands with her.

I was going to introduce myself too, when the rainbow haired one shoved the Fusia out of the way. "Hey there noob, the name's Renaé Cloud. I'll just let you know this know, I like competition, so if you want to race, spar or anything, I'm the girl to call. I'd say red-head with the black streaks too, but she'll end up putting you to the hospital." She smirked as she turned her head back to see Rukka glaring at her. "Shut up Renaé!" She shrugged, "It's true."

I sweat dropped when she told me that. 'I clearly think I'm going to die from both these girls...' Soon, Renaé and Rukka were in a little fight while the maids and servants tried to stop them.

I was going to introduce myself to her while she was fighting or arguing, but just like before, she was shoved out of the way. This time, it was the bright pink haired girl.  
"Hey there! The name's Pheabe Rosare! I love parties, anything sweet, puppies, and taking pictures!" She got out a camera and took a picture of me. I had to blink and rub my eyes to get the dots and blur out of them as she had the flash on the camera. "Oops, sorry... heh" She giggled.

"Tha-that's okay... any ways, my name is-" Again, I was cut off as Pheabe twirled me and lead me to the blonde country girl. She was holding a plate with a slice of pie on it. She handed it over to me, and I took it. "My name's Alison Janaé, but you can call me AJ." She smiled as she took another plate of pie.

I nodded as I took a bite of the apple pie. _'Should I just keep my mouth shut until everyone here introduces themselves?'_ She then turned and was about to walk off, "If I were you, I would just keep quiet until everyone's done with their introductions."

I continued eating the pie when I noticed a glimpse of shimmering purple. I looked sideways to see the fashionista with a skeptical look on her face. "Uh... can I help you with something?" She shook her head and then smiled, "My name's Rarity Dellantrean, sorry for my rudeness earlier. As you saw, I was having troubles getting all my things together for a few tasks of mine." I nodded and was going introduce myself but Rarity cut me off, "If you ever see me with all my sketches, fabric and measuring tapes, please don't bump into me. I already had problems with the others here, and besides, I tend to lose my muse in ideas. Well, until next time." She turned and walked to one of the tables where Fusia and the little boy sat.

I was about to say something until I was grabbed by the shoulder. "So young man, I see you met all the girls here. Including Rukka and Lucy right?" He asked with a questioned look. I nodded, "Yeah... why?" He shrugged and then gave me the hint about the girls here, "Don't even think about flirting or doing anything with any of them!" I gave him a 'WTF' face but nodded in agreement. He patted my shoulder and walked off. "By the way, I'm Gildarts Clive. Make yourself comfortable here." I just stared while he walked off.

I then felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to my side to see a boy with green hair. "And you must be?" He shrugged, "Just a boy, in a house with mostly girls. The name's Spike Gem. I actually came to this place along with Rukka and Pheabe, but I'm not technically related to them." I looked at him in understanding until he said that he wasn't technically related to Pheabe or Rukka. "What do you mean, by not technically related to them?" He looked up at me before grabbing a cup of punch, "Well, you see, I was an orphan and Rukka and Pheabe found me on the streets and ended up taking me in. They're sisters and they tend to have this sister intuition thing where one will know where the other is, and the other will know if the other is hurt. When they found me, I was kind of scared to go with them. They were strangers and I was just only five years old. After they took me in, I was happy with my life, that is until I came here. I'm fine with how things are now."

I didn't know Pheabe and Rukka are sisters. Guess I'm going to have to get used to knowing a lot of things now that I'm here. "Well, I'm going to go back to where Fusia is. She told me to introduce myself, so I did, and know I'm going back to the table." Spike said and left.

I was going to at least stop him and introduce myself, now that I know that everyone here introduced themselves until I heard a tap form glass. I turned to see Gildarts standing with the three I was talking to earlier. "Alright everyone, now that introductions are over. I'd like to welcome our newest members to the family." He motioned over to the three and me. I looked at them in with a weird stare before walking up to the front. As I made my way there, Gildarts continued, "Now, I know that we're growing, but that isn't a bad thing. Everyone that enters through the front door is welcomed in my home, our home." I stood near the older woman as he continued on with his speech. "I expect everyone of you to treat these kind people as one of our own." I noticed how Renaé and Pheabe shouted and cheered, while the others either smirked or smiled. This caused Gildarts to smile, "Everyone, girls, Spike, welcome your new mother Ur, and step siblings Ultear, Lyon and Gray." He motioned to each one of us.

My eyes widen in shock. _'What?! You, you can't be serious?! I thought it was a small family!'_ Gildarts then turned to Ur, my mom and motioned her to speak. She to a small step forward, "Hello everyone. I'm Ur Fullbuster, and these are my kids. We are happy to know that you all accepted us into your home. And I would like to say that, even if we barely know each other, I'm hoping to spend every last minute with each and everyone of you. And don't be afraid to ask me for anything okay, mama always loves spoiling her children." She was in excitement to know that she has an even bigger family now. I can see the sparkle in her eyes.

Just then, I felt a nudge against my arm and looked to see my brother Lyon, "What do you think about the people here?" I shrugged, "I guess they're okay. I mean, my first encounter with all of them were... a little I don't know, weird.." He nodded then moved back to his spot, before he whispered again, "That blonde one with the brown eyes. Is that Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia? Why do you think she's here?" I glanced over at Lucy who was whispering to Rukka about something, "I'm guessing. She does look like it. I don't know why she's here. I'm thinking she's friends with Rukka." We continued talking to the side until Ultear nudged Lyon, "You two, what're you both talking about that's giving you both the serious thinking faces?" Lyon turned to her, "Well, we're just talking about why Lucy's here. You know, Lucy Heartfilia." Ultear nodded as she took a look at Lucy then to Gildarts, back to Lucy then to Rukka then back at her brothers, "I'm guessing it's relating to the situation we are in now." They both shrugged as I took another glance at Lucy, 'Is that why she's here?' Just then, I heard both Ur and Gildarts ended their speech. I then heard Gildarts say that he's having at least two or three of the girls show us around. I looked to the crowd and noticed Pheabe, Rukka and Rarity in front of us.


End file.
